


Jin the harem mistress

by Drarnegas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Large Cock, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Jin sends a letter to Zoku were she tells him about a job she wants. Serving him and Mai as their royal harem mistress
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 15





	Jin the harem mistress

“Care to explain this.” Mai said as she held a letter in front of her husband Zuko, all while sounding and looking a bit angry.

“I can´t really explain something that I don´t know about, have you been going through my mail again.”

“Yes, now read it and explain yourself.” Mai said angrily as she push the letter into Zuko´s face. Zuko just grab the letter and started to read it, as he did so his face blush a little and he started to look nervous. The letter was from Jin, the girl he had meet in Ba sing se and had gone a date with. During the time after his sister made a coup and taken over the city, he had meet Jin again only this time was with Mai next to him. They had lie about who Zuko was, keeping his fake refuge name up and play that Mai was a friend of his and also a refuge. That had been the end of that and he had not seen nor heard from Jin since then. But now here he was getting a letter from her and the contain of the letter was ‘spicy’ to say the least.

Dear firelord Zuko, or do you still prefer Lee, hehe. Its been a long time since we spoke with each other. I imagine that you had a lot to do once you became the new Firelord, when I heard that news and saw your portray in Ba sing se. I was quite shock to say the least. Now that I have gotten over that I went on a date with the Firelord, I thought of if I could do something more to serve you so to say. I still have feelings for you, but I am aware that you might have a wife by now, however I have done some reading up regarding various lords through out the Kingdoms. And their was one part that I found very interesting, that of a harem. A good leader of a nation should have one and if he has one, then he needs a harem mistress to keep those girls in order. I can be that mistress for you if you want me. By the time this letter gets to you, I should be just a day or two trips from getting to the fire nation capital. Hope to see you once more Zuko and that we can come to a deal. With love Jin.

Once Zuko finish reading the letter he slowly pull it down and away as he look at his angry wife. “Ehm,,,its seems like we are getting a visitor.”

“That all have to say.”

“Well come on now you can´t blame this on me, its not like I told her to come here. She chose that herself, and she is already on her way so its not that we can send her away until she gets her.”

“Once she get here I am going to throw her into the prison.” Mai said before she went away to the guards to tell them to get Jin as soon as she arrived in the city. Zuko just swipe off some sweat from his fore head as he thought of how to handle this. He did not want to throw Jin in prison for doing nothing at all, but he did not want to anger his wife further.

Two days pass on before Jin arrive to the capital, and she was quickly capture by the city´s guard and taken to the palace and towards the throne chamber, were Zuko and Mai was. “Everyone leave.” Mai order and soon the chamber was empty with only Zuko, Mai and Jin left.

“Greetings lord Zuko and lady Mai, I am honor to be here.” Jin said sweetly and bow. Zuko tried to say something but Mai was making her way towards Jin before he got a chance. He just go down from his throne when Mai got up to Jin and grab her breast and started to grope them, making Jin moan a little and Zuko stop in his track shock over what his wife was doing.

“Mm ahhah ooohhh feels something you like my lady.” Jin said in between moaning. Mai said nothing she just kept going before moving one hand away and slap and grab Jin´s ass. “Well you do have a body of a slut, now tell me why you think that you can be a royal harem mistress and why I should not just throw you into the prison right now.” Mai said with a commanding tone.

“Well you see my lady, after your nation took over Ba sing se, I had to run the tea shop that lord Zuko and his uncle had left. While it was a nice work, it was not the same as without lord Zuko. As time went on and we were force into becoming good fire nation citizen, I learn that I should serve my lord or for the nation as a whole. Well while that ended after the war ended and most people went back to their normal life. I still wanted to serve my new lord, since we don´t have any current lord in the earth kingdom, I was think about lord Zuko. It took me some years to read things up on what I could become and gather money to make this trip, and now that I am here I want to discuses my stay here as the royal harem mistress.” Jin said calm and sweetly.

Mai just look at her with a frown and Zuko still shock over that his wife had grope Jin, was slowly getting back to normal and moved over to the two women.” Jin this is nice and all bu-

“Zuko dose not need a slut to fuck, he has his wife that is me if he wants to have sex.”

“Oh my lady I am aware of that, but being the royal harem mistress dose not mean that I am for the fire lord only. I would also be for his wife and offspring once they become of age. Someone that they can use to learn what sex is and how to please a woman. I am offering up my body as a service to you my lord and lady, if you want me to show my skills then I am happy to do that.” Jin said 

Zuko was about to say something, but Mai stop and then took a step closer to Jin.”So your offering up your body to both of us and our future children.”

“Yes my lady.”

“Show me what skills you have and I might let you stay.” She said and now Zuko could not believe what he was hearing. Jin just smile and then she move her arms up and move her hands over Mai´s body, opening her dress and letting her breast and front body out for Zuko and herself to see. Jin then moved one hand over to Mai´s left breast and started to grope it and the other hand move down to Mai´s pussy and Jin started to slowly circle around her clit. Mai started to moan as she felt Jin´s skillful hands move over her breast and her clit, it was nothing like what she had been done before. Jin´s hands was so soft and the woman clearly knew what she was doing and how to press once button. Mai felt ecstatic currents run through her whole body in pleasure and before she knew it she was leaking right their. Large amounts of her juice were running down her thighs and onto the carpet floor. Jin smile as she kept on going and push her fingers into Mai´s pussy and started to finger her faster and rougher. Mai lost herself and throw her head backward and cry out in pleasure, her legs were shaking a lot as she could barely stand on them. Jin lean down and started to suck, bit and nipple on Mai´s right tit. This was too much for Mai to handle and she came harder then what she had ever done before. Her juice were spraying all over Jin´s finger and the floor and she collapse to the floor. Jin had pull her hands and head away and look at Mai on the floor taking some deep breath as she try to regain her mind. 

Zuko was just stun over that his wife had let Jin grope her body and made her cum on the spot and with such skills.” Want to taste her juice my lord.” Jin said standing next ot Zuko, her pussy juice covered fingers inches from his face. Zuko open his mouth to say something buy Jin push her finger into his mouth and watch him lick and suck the fluid off her fingers. Zuko could not deny that Mai´s juice tasted good. Once he was done cleaning her fingers she pull way and Mai had gotten up on her feet all be it she was shaking and was holding onto Zuko´s shoulder as not to fall.

“Was my demonstration good enough for you my lady.” 

“Aha,,ahah,,,oh yes it was,,,heh,,,we are keeping her Zuko.” Mai said between taking breath.

“Well,,,then I am to happily inform you that you got the work as royal harem mistress.” Zuko said to Jin who just smile.

“Now lets go to the royal bedroom and have some really fun with her.” Mai said and Zuko was drag along by both his wife and his harem mistress. Once they got to the bed chamber, Mai lay down on the large bed and Jin push Zuko down onto it as well. Jin then started to remove their clothes, loving the sight of Zuko´s 14 inch hard cock and his large balls full of cum and nicely shaved as well. Jin then started to strip herself, doing a little belly dance and spin around for them, to get them more into the mood. Mai and Zuko loved the sight of Jin´s large D cup breast and her round bubble ass. Once Jin was naked she got onto the bed in between them. She moved one of her hands over to Zuko´s cock and started to jerk his cock while the other one went to Mai´s still wet pussy and finger her again, more gentler this time. She then lean in and kiss Zuko, moving her tongue around his. Small amounts of drool dripping in between their lips and onto the bed. She then pull back leaving a string connected between them. It got broken and Jin lick her lips and move over to kiss Mai. They moan into the kiss and they could hear Zuko moaning as well from both how hot it look and how good Jin´s hand job skills were. 

Once Jin pull herself away from Mai, she lick the woman´s face and kiss it as she moved down, she moved her hand that was wrap around Zuko´s cock and moved it towards her ass and pussy. Once Jin got down to Mai´s pussy she push her tongue inside and started to lick its wet sweet nectar. Mai moan as she throw herself down onto bed and wrap her legs around Jin´s head holding her down and pushing her deeper into her wet pussy. Meanwhile Zuko had grab Jin´s ass and grab his cock, he spread her ass open so that he could see her twitching asshole. He line his cock up and push in and started to fuck her, he could head a muffle moaning coming from Jin as she still eat Mai out. Zuko had always tried anal sex and Mai was not so fond of the idea, but now that he had his own harem woman then he could do it. And he loved it immediately, he use both of his hands to take a firm grip on Jin´s ass and hips and started to fuck her harder, his balls were swinging and slapping her wet pussy and were getting coated in her juice. Soon the bed chamber were filled with the sound of sex, the moaning from both Zuko and Mai, with how good Jin was. Jin was eating out Mai´s masterly, hitting all the sweet spot of her and she could go deep. Jin lick and swallow her lady´s juice without any problem. And Zuko was loving how tight Jin´s ass was, he gave her ass a few slap as well. Which earn another muffle moan from Jin. Zuko could not hold back for to long, his cock was throbbing hard and he increase his speed as well. Mai was pushing Jin deeper into her pussy, her leg lock was getting tighter. Jin´s own climax was getting close as well, once Zuko hilted balls deep inside Jin´s ass and came his biggest load yet. Mai gave a cry of pleasure as she came once more, spraying over all over Jin´s face. Jin herself came all over the bed, wet patch spot growing over the blanked.

Once Zuko was done cumming, he pull out of Jin´s tight ass and watch his thick cum pouring out of her ass. Mai let got of Jin as her legs Jin move herself out form in between Mai´s legs and lay next to her, all of them had a smile of ecstasy as they lied their looking at each other. “Well,,,ehhe that was good.” Zuko said between taking some breath.

“That´s,,,,, for,,,, sure. “ Mai said her brain slightly melted from cum twice so quickly between them.

“Glad you like my skill my lord and lady.” Jin said.

The next day Jin was going over several young women that she was going to pick out as her fellow harem women. Jin was dress in a nice red silk wrap band over her breast, a golden belt around her waist that was holding onto the silk that was covering her legs, pussy and ass, all be it was see through so that everyone could see her slightly hairy pussy. Beside that she was wearing various jeweler in the form of arm bands, ear rings and rings on her finger. As she walk and look over the various women, she grope their breast, ass and finger their pussy to see which once would be good harem women, and which would not be. Jin was happy with her new job to serve her lord and lady.


End file.
